


Luxu's Scribbled Unimportant Notes on the Very Margins when Superiorly Bored

by Marta_Ayanami



Series: Luxu!! I've Heard Enough.  /Chain of Hearts [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, In my verse Luxu is in the body he is since that boy was circa seven years old, My headcanons, Other, and except for Master of Masters, canon compliant until next game I guess, except for Dilan, hundred nicknames for everyone, it really is just a companion fic to For all of the Times that I Never Could in hindsight, might not make much sense without that fic's main plotline, so yeah spoilers, though it's not quite side by side more like 'Notes' are from later chapters but still
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21831751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta_Ayanami/pseuds/Marta_Ayanami
Summary: Er... don't read before Kingdom Hearts UX and Kingdom Hearts III? Or do, I'm not your guardian. No summary I can think of without spoilers._____Luxu makes notes on important things. On less important ones, he sometimes scribbles on the margins of pages.As one does.
Relationships: Luxu & everybody and nobody
Series: Luxu!! I've Heard Enough.  /Chain of Hearts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576777
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. One, Four, Seven, Eight, or Something in that Range

** _I._ **

_Man, time flies. But that one, no matter the body, no matter the soul, that boy is forever in love with a certain floating heart-shaped thing in the sky, always._

_Unrequited love._

_Go get her, cowboy. Heh._

_As if._

_Nothing, huh? Fitting for a scapegoat._

_I'd write more, but lemme find some invisible ink first._

_** IV. ** _

_If I told this little boy, amateur scientist, what I am, he'd vivisect me._

_Hmm. Alright! I know whom to go to if I ever feel like being vivisected in cold blood. Sounds fun!_

_Maybe someday, I should tease that boy or that boy's child, VI. Which would be more interesting. Who can say? Maybe when I have less on my mind. I want to find another boy first._

_Lauriam. Where, oh where did he go? I'll find that boy, first. Ah, offtopic. Never you mind! Lauriam will be, say, XI if I find him now? So many lost children, so little time. Time flies by during the millenia that go by._

_Not that I care. It's all so mundane now. Need to spice things up, soon. Or my nonheart will die of routine._

_No, not really, but it's fun to say._

_Anyway, IV. Sometimes I imagine him in the age of fairytales. I can imagine him tearing hairs out of his head in frustration. Science worked back then, little boy - only slightly differently, that is. Oh, it'd be a blast to see such a man's reactions. The illogic alone would kill him many times._

_Or perhaps he'd adapt. That's what these children are doing, is it not? Well. I'm 'observing', after all, even though that's not quite my role, but sure, sure. Suuuure._

**_VII._ **

_Newsflash, kiddos - as if any kiddo will ever read this. Though, who knows?_

_Newsflash_

_Wait, let me finish that excerpt first. Oh, and talk to **Mister Master of nothing.  
**_

_Ta-da, done. Newsflash: a moon can turn (be turned? leave? be left? tomato, tomato) away from suns and stars, drift faaaaaar away._

_What does it make it, then, knowing what we know about moonlight?_

_A lightless rock full of holes, ready to fall out of its orbit. Pathetic truth is, for that silly boy, suns and stars have no need of moons at all. Won't even notice unless they're so vain that they need a mirror.  
_

_I wouldn't notice, as I'm not that vain. They? Who knows. A normal person would be slightly concerned to look up and see no sun, or no stars, not so to see no moon.  
_

_No normal person will even notice. Sounds slightly pitiful._

**_VIII._ **

_I know why this little boy, Flamesilocks is free to do whatever the hell he wants, and so protected. I know, but I won't tell. He thinks it's aaaaaaaaall luck._

_It's amusing, sometimes. Sometimes, I wonder if he's pretending. If he's secretly very cunning and he's planned to throw everybody under the bus in order to save **just himself only,**  
_

_As if._

_His fire would've been less hot in such a case._

_After all, if anybody in the dollhouse of mister master is vain, it's Flamesilocks. That boy is fun - for now. I know his fire will dull. They all will. Isn't that the plan? Unless some of them fly away, and we find other boys and girls. Hey, I don't mind. What's a year or century or two? As long as one has fun. Shine for yourself, if you want, before you get doused off.  
_

_Or fight that._

_As if you could. Dealing with too old of a crowd for young shinies that could be suns, but won't be._

_III._

_Dilan_


	2. XI, XI, XI, whatever Shall I Do with You, Little Flower?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geez, if he wasn't a hard one to find- at last I found him, at least. Shut up, Braig, no, I'm not 'a pitiably bad at searching ancient coot', I'll have you know, little brat. Yes, I hate you too, and since we all love each other so much, go take a nap. NOW.
> 
> Good.

_Geez, if he wasn't a hard one to find- at last I found him, at least. Shut up, Braig, no, I'm not 'a pitiably bad at searching ancient coot', I'll have you know, little brat. Yes, I hate you too, and since we all love each other so much, go take a nap. NOW._

_Good._

_I hate my brat when he's almost lucid, you know? Fortunately it's not very often, because what, d'you think I wear semblances half-assedly? As if!_

_Anyway. Enough about a sever year old, now back to slightly older things - back to that little flower._

_So, yep. Found him. Finally. Wasn't that easy. Best part came after I found him - that's when I made a show of searching._

_Keeping up appearences, and all. After all, as a certain boy who's now napping could tell you, little flower 'is' 'a stranger', is he not? Ha!_

_Well, at whose jokes can I laugh if not at my own._

_Anyway, here's the question: is little flower faking an amnesia or having one for real? Geeze! Kiddo, Starlet X, Mister Master, Little Flower, nowadays, she gets amnesia, he gets amnesia, and he gets amnesia! Nowadays, everybody and nobody remembers nothing, suddenly, it seems, apart from me and celestial kiddos! And Demyx. If he had amnesia, he'd forget he has one._

_Where's the amnesia shop, then? I'd buy one for Braig. The brat would be quiet then. Oh, and also I'd buy one for his best friend, as he's also here and without any amnesias and very petty - but funny, so, alright, let him be without amnesias. I don't know where they sell them, anyway. Geez, and I thought Mister Master having one was bad enough._

_Little Flower. Only remembers things that happened quite recently, and not the things I'd love for him to remember. The stuff, from back then. Geez, if he forgot his own sister, imagine? How cold._

_Not my business, though, that's not the point. There's another thing I want him to remember. As you well know._

_What'll I do with all these forgetful kiddos? And of course I can't ask for the kiddo I inhabit to forget things, ooof course. I've never been lucky in that regard. Time to actually write something now, instead of thinking aloud on paper. Ciao, Master! Yes. Speaking to You. I shall not be surprised if you're reading this pointless thing, Master.  
_

_Ciao._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yes, if anybody asks, young Braig (well, Braig isn't as young as he thinks anymore, but it's not like he often sees a mirror, so don't tell him) loathes Luxu with all his being. And I'm writing a Braig and Luxu fic rn btw. But that's neither here nor there, though that'll be in the same verse as these 'notes'. Luxu? Luxu thinks of Braig as one would of a puppy while not being a dog person but still having to have that puppy in one's bed and while having an allergy and ... and that metaphor got away from me, so, well, anyway...


	3. I'm writing about III, dammit, then about VI, you can't stop me, go back to sleep, kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And that's that.

III.

_He forgot. He forgot_

_is that why he goes all the time to stupid castle of stupid beast and stupid belle and stupid_

_heya now, kitty, I said I'm writing , not you're writing. ya even remember how to write? and, he wouldn't forget, as I'm very memorable_

_you you you you you you it's all you so now he looks at us & only see you, you you you didn't you live long enough i never_

_SHUT.UP.I WILL LIVE AS LONG AS LONG AS LONG AS IT TAKES UNTIL MY MASTEwellguesswhatimsureyourdaddymasterforgotYou!_

_no he didn't.shut up, kid_

_VI._

_Anyway, that one. I think Braig likes him (noidon't) yes you do, no wonder, you're both children._

_Anyway. I think I'll keep that one away from little kiddo who thinks he knows how to jump semblances - Xehanort, I mean, Xehanort. See? Because if I need another semblance later, Ienzo's just, well, almost ready made. To have some old man jump into him and tell him what to do? Why, after everything, it shouldn't surprise him one bit. Especially since he can smecozyastinkllme._

_And so it goes. If this body isn't my last, if I need another, I think Ienzo will do. He's cute, smart, and can smell._

_(eww)_

_Braig, kiddo, don't make this dirty thoughts, you're too younoamnotng. Yes, you are too young. Geez, take a nap, I need to make real notes now. Will you take a nap volountarily or do I need to tighten some chains?  
_

_Okay, good boy._

_Anyway, Zexy. If I'm bored with this body, or it dies, I might just take his. Illusions, huh? I've gotten used to guns, but illusions, they're kinda my thing, too. Not Xiggy's, so I was forgetting the feel, but mine? Sure._

_What's all the talk of guiding keys if not just an illusion? And even if - Master, I know you've read this. Tell me your return, in the future, that that's not an illusion. That's not... after all, I can't see the future, or smell it, even if I were to change bodies._

_Anyway, six. He's an amusing boy. Thinks he's so smart - well. I guess he is. A kitten that becomes a tiger in a cage full of tigers, even if it also lies to itself that it's still a kitten that done no real wrong, is smart, I guess. C'est la vie._

_But to an ancient animal like myself, not very smart in comparison. But - that's not Zexy's fault. After all, I do pretend I'm only as young as my body, my current semblance, the one he knows and doesn't know really, as everything real important happened before Zexy was born. Not his fault though. One doesn't choose one's time. Unless one's me._

_And even I can't choose certain things, because-_


	4. Some Older Scraps (these ones go to rubbish bin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some notes one just write out of boredom, in Luxu's opinion at least.
> 
> At least Luxu does. 
> 
> Luxu, huh? Maybe he should say his own name outloud so that he doesn't forget the sound of it.

* * *

_Couldya believe the gall of.. eh, whatever_

_Can you believe it? She came! What a blast from the past. Why her? Who cares, not the first lost lamb in this time. Why this time out of all the times? Maybe it's soon upon us. And by it, I mean **it,** not gonna be coy about it. I barely had known her, but I don't forget faces of little boys and girls, all fancying themselves chosen of Keyblade, aaaaaaages ago. _

_So, she came. Her name is, if I remember right, hm, it starts with an S, or mayb_

_********_

_Budding friendship and spy adventure all rolled into one, huh? As if. But, let's see, to exist in world, in time, not transiently, one does need bonds. Those obnoxious chains we all need in our hearts of hearts. And so - eh, Frisbeeflamesy and Moonboy? Totally random. And aren't they alrwady head over heels over each other, those children?_

_Eh, who cares. If they can keep her sane - let them. I'm very good at paying no attention._

_It's a talent._

_Now, let's see, how long I wanna Mister Master ignorant of their little break-in fling with her?_

_And hey, with your eye, why don't you read this: the five plus 'me' call her X, while the little couple calls her 'Key'. Key, huh? Ironically adorable._

_I am going to call her that if I do decide to go nab her. Whyever not. But that's only if we get too rough with her, see._

_The advantage of having lived back then is knowing, unlike older kiddos of today and younger kiddos of today, exactly how much 'Key' /'X' girlie can bend without breaking and_

_******_

_I heard Moonboy try and explain to Sunnyfrisbee that it's not like they can break her out. Good, smart kiddo. Though so disappointing. I wanted to see some pathetic failure of an attempt at heroics. Boo, kids these days, too rational and no sacrificial bone in their body, huh?_

_Lea had other ideas, but from what all I saw of those two kids, Moonboy is the brain of the party, and don't people listen to their brains at that age nowadays? Eh, it's hard keeping up with fashions when it comes to that, people always change, but then they never do, thorough the ages. And when I think I know, old as I am, sometimes someone surprises me, which is NICE._

_Can Frisbeebud, Isa, and XKey surprise me? Probably not, as Xeh got busy with her lately._

_We'll see. Nobody knows I'm watching. It's a gift._


End file.
